Back to School
by Bamboxler
Summary: Connor accidently sends himself, Spike, Cordy and Angel back in the past to Sunnydale. What will they do being back at that hell school? How will the Scoobies react? AngelCordy Warning:Buffy bashing, sorry
1. I'm a Badass Vampire

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

Warnings: Buffy bashing, and a little bit of Xander bashing

Spoilers: To be safe all of buffy, and up to 3rd season Angel. 2nd season buffy-episode School hard

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if i buffy would have died many times more

Pairings: Angel/Cordelia, a little Fred/Wes, and Buffy/no one because she is stupid

Summary: Connor accidently gets himself, Angel, Cordy, and Spike sent to past sunnydale. How will they survive the past event, and how will the scoobies react. And will we ever find out what Buffy's gender is? Not a sequel to any other stories but still good.

Notes: Cordelia and Angel have been dating for a while. Connor is 5 years old, and considers Cordy as his mom. Spike, Wes, Gunn, Fred, Cordy and Angel are a happy family. Cordydemon/seer. Spike got his soul after he got the chip in his head. Never fell in love wiht Buffy. Angel and Spike get along. No one really likes buffy. The first chapter sets the scene and the relationship of the LA gang and is kinda long. It isn't that exciting, but i promise you when they go back in time it gets better. I was going to write in Faith, but I just didn't, sorry.

"Wow, mommy, look at all these necklaces." Conner said as he entered the magic shop. He loved going with his parents to the magic shop. There were so many weapons. He especially loved going with Uncle Spike, because Spike would let him play with the weapons. "Hey mommy, look at that. That ring that has a shiny ruby, with swirls of blue. Can I have it, please," Connor looked up at his mom with the puppy dog eyes his dad taught him.

"No Connor, we have to get the stuffy books uncle Wes needed and then go home. Mommy has to yell at spike fro telling you where daddy's gel was. Is your tummy okay?" Cordy asked. It was earlier that day Spike had given Connor Angel's hair gel and of course Connor just had to eat some. Ever sense he was a little kid he had an unnatural obsession with hair gel, but what can you expect from a kid whose dad is a vampire, and whose family runs around fighting demons. Actually he ate almost anything. He was bound to be anything but normal.

"No, my tummy's better," Connor rubbed his stomach as he reminisced about the awful incident. Connor glanced at the ring again. It looked so cool. He shot a quick glance to his mother, who was at the check out counter, and slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Come on Connor, Wesley gets cranky when he doesn't have his boring books. Remember the time when you ate a couple of the pages out of his demon book. Boy was he mad, but it was hilarious when his face turned so red," Cordy picked Connor up and put him in the car, tickling him.

"Mom, stop it!" Connor shouted, giggling uncontrollably.

Later at the Hyperion Hotel

"No!"

"Yes!"

No way!"

"Bloody yes, you nancy boy. I've been around for a long time. I've killed demons, and I even came back from the dead. So I'm right and you're wrong," a heavy English accent yelled, echoing in the empty hotel.

"What the hell are you talking about? Halley Berry kicks Jennifer Aniston's ass in the hotness factor," Gunn shouted back.

"Whatever!" Spike replied as Fred bounded down the stairs, humming cheerfully.

"Hey, can we get tacos today?" Fred asked with a grin. She couldn't get enough tacos. Angel strolled down the stairs just as Cordy and Connor walked through the front doors.

"Daddy!" Connor shouted happily and sprinted towards Angel. Angel scooped Connor up into his arms.

"Hey, buddy! Did you have fun with mommy? She didn't take you shopping, and wear out daddy's credit card on clothes again, did she?" Everyone laughed except Cordy who walked over to him and slapped him on the chest smiling.

"That only happened twice, and they were all um, very important to the, uh-case and-Connor," she stuttered, as she stumbled over an excuse.

"Right Barbie," Gunn snorted while he sharpened his axe. Cordy glared at him until she spotted the bleach-haired vampire, and narrowed you eyes.

"Oh, by the way Spike, what the H-E-L-L…" Cordy started only to be interrupted by an excited Fred.

"Oooh, that spells hell!"

"Thanks Fred, I was trying to not say certain words in front of certain little kids," Cordy replied looking at Connor.

"Hey Barbie that's mean, don't talk to Wes that way," Gunn joked, while everyone laughed, except Wes who had just walked out of his office.

"Thanks baldy, it is always great to know I can count on you to question my manhood," Wesley said, his nose still stuck in a book. He looked up at the books in Cordy's hand. He grabbed them and started to read again. Cordy shook her head trying to focus on what she was doing before.

"Back to what I was saying. Spike how could you give Connor some of Angel's gel? You know that he eats almost everything," Cordy glared at spike, exhausted from taking care of a sick kid all day.

"Sorry, luv, but he said that he wanted to look like his big uncle Spike. The little bugger is very persuasive," Spike exclaimed trying to calm Cordy down. No one likes being on Cordy's bad side.

"It was funny when daddy slipped and fell on the gel," Connor chipped in, trying to bail out his uncle.

"See, some of me is rubbing off on him," Spike smirked at a not so amused Angel.

"That's not a good thing. And no more gel, for either of you," Angel ordered, satisfied with the punishment. Connor and Spike's mouths shot open.

"Oh, hell no! I need that gel. Wait you're not my dad!" Spike yelled defensively.

"Look at the time, it's getting ready for someone's nap," Cordy said after she looked at the clock. Gunn glanced at Wesley.

"Gosh English, the lady is talking to you," Wesley again glared at the smirking bald man.

"Come on Wes, time for your nap," Fred said, and a led Wesley upstairs, ignoring their friend's oohs, and ahhs. Angel turned to look at Connor.

"Hey buddy, lets go upstairs with mommy and take a nap," Angel twirled Connor around and walked up the stairs. Cordy began up the stairs and then stopped and glared at Spike.

"Guys, we will eat dinner later okay. And I'm still mad at you Spike."

"Come on luv, I said sorry. If it will make you feel better, he made me eat some too," Spike scrunched up his face in disgust, recalling this morning.

"That makes me feel a little better," Cordy smiled before continuing up the stairs to the two guys she loved more than the world. _I never thought in a million years I would ever end up so lucky. I have a great boyfriend, wonderful family, and I'm a mother. Queen C see me now. _As she walked into her and Angel's room she saw Connor sleeping on his little bed. The guys built the bed a little while back claiming it would be cheaper than buying a new one Connor would just eventually grow out of. It was like the three stooges. She walked to her bed finding her manpire soundly sleeping, not moving at all. _I'm never going to get used to this no breathing thing._

"Hey!" Angel mumbled opening his eyes. He stared at Cordy and sighed. _That has to be the most beautiful sight in the world, _he thought. Cordy sat on the bed and laid down next to him.

"You know it isn't your bedtime yet" Cordy rolled over to face Angel.

"I know, but Connor said he wouldn't go to sleep unless I did," Angel said staring into her eyes. He leaned over to give a quick kiss, then pulled her down onto him, and kissed her more passionately. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to meet hers. They stayed in the lip lock, their tongues melding together, only separating when she needed air.

"Umm, gel," Connor whispered rolling over onto his side, still sleeping soundly. They jumped apart. Her face was flushed, and his eyes were in a daze.

"We should go downstairs, and let him sleep. I have to order tacos, before Fred combusts," Cordy pulled herself off of Angel and started for the door.

"Okay, just let me take a shower. A cold shower," Angel replied pulling his shirt off and making his way to the bathroom. Cordy turned to watch him until he went into the bathroom. She was about the walk out until the bathroom door popped open.

Angel stuck his head out. "I love you."

Cordy shook her head grinning "Love you too, broody." She then bounced down the steps, leaving Angel with his thoughts. _I think I would have staked myself, if I didn't have a permanent soul._ Angel grinned and shut the door.

Cordy made her way down the stairs, trying to hide her smile, but failed. It was glued onto her face.

"Hey Barbie, you might want to get some tacos before Fred uses one of her weird contraptions on you," Gunn yelled, sitting on the couch in lobby playing Grand Theft Auto Vice City. -_Man I gotta get a girl friend-_ "Yeah, take that you stupid cop!"

"Having evil robot cop flashbacks, Gunn?" Cordy asked picking up the phone. Gunn just grinned and laughed. Cordy speed dialed the taco place. _Man, can that girl eat tacos. And now it is Connor's favorite food, well besides gel._ She hung up and walked over to Gunn, plopping down on the couch. "It will take 20 minutes. Did you know they have memorized where the hotel is?" Cordy said staring at the TV. Gunn just ran over a hooker and laughed.

Spike walked in, done training in the basement. Once he saw what Gunn was playing he ran over and jumped onto the couch. "I get to play next! Oh, run over that dude. Nice!" Spike yelled excited. He may not enjoy killing real humans anymore, but who can resist Grand theft auto.

"Oh yes, I got the machete! Come here business man!" Gunn yelled.

"You guys are evil," Cordy said with disgust. "Wait, get the blonde! Ha, take that you stupid slut!" Cordy screamed. Angel casually walked down the stairs with his usual black pants, and black shirt. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower. _There's my family. You wouldn't think we fought demons if you looked at us. Their just watching a normal video…wait is that Grand theft auto._ He ran down the rest of the stairs, tripping over one of Connor's toys. He stumbled over to them, and sat on the couch next to Cordy.

"Oh, I got to play this next!" Angel yelled, placing his arm around Cordy.

"No, sorry poof. I'm next," Spike said sticking his tongue out.

"Yah, okay. When is the food getting here?" Angel asked pulling Cordy to him.

"15 minutes"

"Oh wait I forgot something," Angel said, smirking. Cordy looked over to him confused.

"What did you…" Cordy was interrupted by angel's sweet lips. He pulled her tight against him, and everything in the room disappeared, including their booing friends. Angel pulled back, allowing her to breath.

"That" he grinned.

"You should forget more often," Cordy replied, her hair slightly messing, and her heart was beating fast. She leaned back on Angel and sighed, snuggling into his chest. They turned their heads back to the TV.

"Ha, you died, now give" Spike taunted, snatching the controller away from Gunn.

"Hey manners!" Cordy snapped, instinctually switching into mom mode.

"Sorry luv, I'm a vamp. We don't have manners," Spike replied proudly and returned his attention back to the game.

"Angel's a vamp, and he has manners," Cordy said smiling up at her manpire. Angel leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"That's because he is whipped. Yes!" Spike shouted after getting the flamethrower.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade dude, but you have a soul now, and you're sitting here playing a video game. And you're scared of Barbie. Yeah your one scary-ass fierce vampire," Gunn sarcastically said, chuckling.

"Well to use your line 'I used to be cool before I met you all.'" Spike defensively replied, as a smirk crossed his face. Fred skipped down the stairs dragging a tired Wesley with her.

"Are the tacos here yet, cause tacos are really good and Cordy said we could have tacos, and tacos are my favorite food, and they really are…" Fred rambled ignoring the stares of her friends.

"Fred!" they all shouted at the rambling Texan.

"Sorry," she meekly replied.

"No, Fred. They should be here soon though," Angel said. Fred and Wesley sat down on the loveseat couch next to the others, joining the others watching Spike play.

"Get that blond," Cordy yelled, "Ha, yes!"

"You do realize you are blond now, Cordy," Wesley informed her.

"Yeah but I'm not a natural blond" Cordy replied. _Yeah! Score one for Cordy._ A cool hand wrapped around her wrist tenderly.

"Hey, that dude looks like Wesley," Gunn pointed to the screen. There were nods of agreement all around. Gunn smirked and yelled "Kill him!" Spike threw a grenade at the Wesley look-a-like, blowing him to pieces. "Yeah!" Gunn screamed clapping.

"Hey," Wesley said. Fred grabbed his hand.

"Just kidding English,"

Knock, knock. Fred jumped up and ran to the door. "Tacos!" she yelled and grabbed the bag from the terrified delivery man. She ran back to the others as Cordy walked over the guy and gave him some money. Everyone walked over to the table and grabbed some food, fearing Fred may eat it all. Cordy went into the kitchen to make Angel's and Spike's dinner. She came back out and handed two mugs to them. They quickly drank it. After everyone ate dinner, Gunn and Spike began to argue about weapons, Cordelia and Angel were cuddling on the couch, and Wes and Fred were talking about portals, and slime demons.

Cordy yawned and stretched. "I think I'm gonna head to bed, coming" She asked looking back at Angel. Angel walked over to her and nodded his head. Spike got away from Gunn and walked over to angel.

"I think I'm gonna say goodnight to the little poof, before you guys 'go to bed." Spike said using air quotes. Angel hit him on the chest before turning to Cordy, as they headed up the stairs.

Angel leaned in and whispered to Cordy, "He really loves Connor. We're luck to have such a great family."

"Who doesn't love Connor? He has almost everyone wrapped around his little finger," Cordy replied.

Spike peeked into the doorway as Connor woke up. "Go back to bed, I just wanted to say goodnight, and here's that buck. How you got your way out of trouble again, I'll never know." Spike handed him the buck grinning. _I hope one day I'll be lucky enough to get a son._

Angel and Cordy walked into the bedroom. Cordy smiled at her son, then headed to the bathroom. Angel walked over to his son. "I'm lucky aren't I?" Angel said, his eyes never leaving Connor.

"You sure are, poof. I guess I'll have to just wait until I'm blessed with something like him. I can wait," Spike assured himself. Angel snorted.

"Oh please! You have never been patient," Angel said. He was now sitting on the bed, still staring at a drowsy Connor.

"What!" Spike huffed

"You-aren't-patient," Angel said slowly as Cordy walked in. She went over to Connor, who was motioning her to pick him up. She picked him up and sat on the bed next to Angel.

"Spike patient, please," Cordy said.

"Again, I say what! I am very patient," Spike said confidently. _Yeah, I know I'm right._

"Even when you were evil you weren't patient.. Remember on parents' day in Sunnydale. You were supposed to wait until the harvest, but insead you crashed the school," Angel said.

"Yeah, then you got you're a-s-s handed to you by miss-look-at me-I-can-save-the world-but-heaven-forbid-I-shower-before-I-go-to-school," Cordy replied, careful not to stir Connor. As they continued bickering, they failed to notice Connor's ring begin to glow. Soon a bright red light shot out, engulfing the entire room.

"Angel!" Cordy yelled as the light blinded them. She held on to Connor tightly. Then all of a sudden their was nothing left in the room except silence.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to…oh my god!" Fred shouted as she saw a flash of light coming from Angel's and Cordy's bedroom. "Wes, Gunn, come here. Now!" She yelled.

A/N Hey guys, the next chapter should be up by tommorrow or so. I know the beginning is boring but it gets better. Next chapter, Sunnydale. Reviews are always welcome _hint, hint_.


	2. Back in Hell

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

"Cordelia, pray," Willow said and bowed down.

-_What the, where am I? -_ Cordelia looked around the room. It seemed she was in a closet. _Connor?_ She looked down and Connor was there on the ground, asleep. _Wait, why is my hair long, what am I wearing? And did I just hear…_"Willow?" Cordy asked the praying witch.

"Yes…dear lord," Willow babbled. Cordy picked up Connor and held him to her chest. Willow seemed younger than she was the last time Cordy had seen her. Cordy looked at her clothes and dragged her perfectly manicured fingers through her long brunette hair. She drew in a calming breath and began to retrace what she was doing before, and how did she end up in a closet. _I was in my room with Angel, Spike, and holding Connor. Then there was this freaky flash of light, then….Why don't I just ask Willow._

"Willow, where are we?" Cordelia asked, unsure if the answer would calm her or scare her even more. Willow looked up from the ground and gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was Queen C standing there holding a small sleeping child.

"Oh my, Cordelia. Who's that and what do you mean where are we? We're in a closet, you know, vampires out there, and I don't want to die, and again who's that?" Willow rambled. Cordy smiled a little reminded of Fred, but she frowned as the situation hit her.

"Wait, what year is it?" Cordy remembered only one time she was trapped in a closet with Willow at what seems to be the school.

"1997," Willow answered confused by Cordelia.

"Oh my gosh," Cordy gasped. Connor woke up in his mother's arms, as she sat down on a nearby bucket. He looked up at her. She looked different, younger, and why were they in a closet. _I must be still dreaming._ Connor thought.

"Mommy?" Connor asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" Willow repeated. _Wait, Queen C couldn't be a mom, she is always so thin, and where did that kid come from, I'm sure I would've noticed if Cordelia was carrying a kid._

"Shh, honey I'm here," Cordy said in a hushed tone. _Where's Angel and Spike. I hope their okay, wait. If I'm here in my past bodies, then they must be…_Cordy's thoughts were interrupted by Willow.

"Cordelia, what's going on? You seem really different," Willow stated. _She seems a lot nicer._

"Okay, Willow, you may not believe me because even I don't believe this, but I'm from the future," Cordy explained.

"Mommy where are we? No we can't be in the past," Connor said, remembering Wesley talking about time travel before Connor ate that page in the book.

"Shh, we'll find a way back. I promise," Cordy said, trying to calm Connor and herself.

"Mommy I'm scared, I want daddy!" Connor sniffled, trying not to cry.

"It's okay, we'll find him, but we can't say too much. We don't want to change the future and we have to be quiet," Cordy said. _I hope Angel and Spike are okay. Wait Spike is in charge of all of this. Oh, shoot. Buffy may try to kill him._

"Cordelia what do you mean the future, how did you get here?" Willow asked. She was still in shock. _Woah, this is Queen C. She seems so nice; maybe she is from the future._

"I honestly have no idea. I was in my room with Connor in my arms and then there was a bright red light, and um…we ended up here," Cordy said, getting a headache. "We have to get to the library." Cordy turned to open the door, but Willow's hand shot out to stop her.

"Cordelia, uh…tons of vamps out there. We have to stay in here," Willow said.

"Mom, I'm scared! I want to go back home. I want daddy and more gel," Connor licked his lips.

Cordy smiled down at him. "We'll get home, but no more gel. I'm still mad at Uncle…" Cordy stopped. _I can't reveal too much information._

"Uncle who?" Willow asked. _I wonder who is in Cordelia's future. And who's the dad?_

"I can't say. Look, Connor, we have to try and not say anything about the future okay. Use letters like Uncle W, okay," Cordy explained, and Connor nodded.

"Cordelia can I ask one question. Is the father Xander?" Willow asked.

"Eww, yuck, no way!" Cordy shrieked. She sighed as she felt her stomach for where the rebar will eventually go through.

"Oh, and one more question. Are we all still alive?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you all are," Cordy smiled softly at the red-haired witch. She pulled Connor tighter against her.

"Angel, watch out!" Some one shouted. Angel ducked just in time and staked the vampire. He kicked two more away, and drove the wooden object through their heart. The last one ran down the hall. _Why the hell am I at a school? Is this Sunnyvale High school? Who yelled? _Angel swung to his fellow fighter, and his mouth curled up into a scowl. It was Xander Harris, and he looked younger. Angel felt his fist clench as he remembered what the little punk did to Cordy. _Hold on, Xander Harris, high school fighting. What do I remember? There was a flash of light and then…_

"Earth to dead boy, you there?" Xander's annoying voice snapped Angel out of his train of thought.

"What year is it?" Angel asked.

"1997, you okay dead boy?" Xander asked, although by the tone in his voice you tell he didn't care. _Dead boy has gone loony. I wonder where Buffy and Willow are._

"Yeah, of course," Angel replied shaking his head. _I can't give away that I'm from the future. Especially not to this moron. This looks like parents day, and ohh Spike led an attack. Wait, where are Cordy, Connor and Spike?_ "Where did the others go?" Angel asked, not really caring about Buffy or Willow, just about Cordelia. _If I came back, then so did Spike, Cordelia and Connor. Wait Cordy and Spike must be in their past bodies, but then where is Connor. Don't panic, Cordelia was holding Connor so he's probably with her. I hope their okay._

"I think Cordy and Willow took off down once your friend crashed the place. Buffy went somewhere with some of the parents," Xander answered. _Of course he's going to go all insane vampboy worrying about Buffy. _

"We need to find them!" Angel demanded

"I'm sure the Buffster will be fine. It's Willow I'm worried about," Xander said looking around the school. _I could care less about Cordelia._

"I was talking about Cordelia and Willow," Angel said irritated, and walked off. _I can smell Cordelia's scent, and Connor's. Yes!_ Angel began to jog down the hall, with Xander following in his footsteps dumbfounded by Angel's new behavior. _Since when did he care about Willow and Cordelia?_

"Spike, I think I hear something," Someone said in a hushed tone.

_Woah, where the hell am I? I first was in the room, flash of light, and bam, I'm in a hall. No wait! I'm in a school hall. This looks familiar, where is Angel and Cordy? And who was talking? _Spike turned his head to the unknown companion.

"Ah, vampire!" Spike broke a wooden table, making a stake. He then turned to the vamp and stabbed him in the heart. _Wait, a vampire. Oh bloody hell; I'm in stupid Sunnyhell High school. Didn't this school burn down. Wait…_Spike glanced at the sign on the wall. "Welcome to Parents Day". _No, no, no, it can't be! This is when I crashed parents' day. We were just talking about this. Where is everyone? Did Angel and Cordy come back too, and what about Connor? Okay, come on Spike. They are probably just in their past bodies. Connor may be with Cordy because she was holding him, and they should be safe. I don't know where the poof is, but he can take care of himself, I mean he's already dead. I have to find them and then get to the library to get this whole thing straightened out. I shouldn't tell anyone, nor talk to anyone. Wait, I'm suppose to be evil. Wow this is so sad. I spent too much time with Fred, Cordy, and Connor to act evil. Man, did I really wear these shoes? They look to be 50 years old, which is a possibility. These pants are out of fashion as well…Damn it Cordy!_ Spike was pulled out of his thoughts by a small noise.

"Wait, where's that noise coming from?" He felt something fall onto his shoulder. He brushed the tiny specks of cement off his leather jacket and glanced up at the crumbling ceiling. _I remember now. The slayer is up there trying to be sneaky. Gosh the ceiling is falling down. Lose some weight slayer; don't want the whole school to crash down. Move along Fatty._ Spike chuckled and smirked until he heard footsteps.

"Hey, Spike!" a vampire ran up to him. "I think some went down that hall," the vampire pointed to a hall on the right. Spike clutched his weapon and smiled.

"Bye, bye!" Before the vampire could question Spike, he turned to dust. _Okay, Cordy has told this story before. She said she and um…red were hiding somewhere. Shit, why can't I remember? That was the day Gunn got Resident Evil. I totally kicked undead ass. Come on, Spike focus. Think, damn it, think. Man, Angel was right, that was never my strong suit. _Spike shook his head, and sprinted down the hallway to the right.

A/N thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update everyday. Continue to review please!


	3. Stuck in the Closet

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

"Come on, how long are we going to be in here," Cordelia whined, holding Connor's sleeping form. She knew he was going to be hungry when he woke up.

"Wow, Cordelia, you really have changed," Willow observed. _She's nicer and she has a kid. She looks like a good mother._

"Yeah, I have. I'm no longer Queen C. Look I'm sorry for how I treated you guys back then," Cordelia apologized, guilt shining in her eyes.

"It's okay, we weren't that nice to you," Willow said thinking about all the mean jokes, especially when they compared her to demons. (A/N at least she doesn't look like a demon **_cough_** Buffy **_cough)_**

"You were, Xander and Buffy, not so much," Cordelia said. Connor began to wiggle in her arms.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Connor moaned. _Ugh, we're still here. So hungry. I want to go home, where the people only go into closets to get things, not live in them. I want some more gel._

"Don't worry Connor, we'll get out of this. Then we can go get some tacos. No gel," Cordelia said, knowing very well that Connor was thinking about his daddy's gel. She didn't understand boys sometimes.

"Ah, man. Mommy, Uncle S…yeah, um, his hair gel doesn't taste as good as daddy's," Connor grimaced, recalling the time he took Spike's hair gel. _It had a yucky taste. But it was funny when I made spike eat it._

"Well, they are different. No more gel!" Cordelia demanded. "Okay, Will, when we get out of here we need to go to the library," Cordelia said, changing into her in charge voice.

"Yeah, okay. I'll help you research. It's not like I have a date," Willow said sadly. _No stupid. An opening for an insult. Wait, this isn't Queen C._

"Wait, you haven't met…Oh," Cordelia smirked, thinking about Willow's soon-to-be-love of her life, Oz.

"What! I get a boyfriend, tell me," Willow squeaked. _I get a boyfriend. Yes!_

"Sorry, can't. I can tell you it's soon. He's pretty cute, and you fall in love. But he isn't someone you already know," Cordelia added.

"Wow, I can't wait," Willow said, blushing. _I wonder if he's smart._

"Oh, and he's really smart, like you," Cordelia assured her in a cheerful voice, as if reading her mind.

"Is he friends with Xander and Buffy?" Willow asked. She didn't really want to lose her friends just to get a guy. Connor listening to the conservation recognized some of the names. _Xander, hmm. Daddy, Uncle Gunn, and Spike always talk about ripping his head off, because he did…something. Oh, what was it? Man this is going to bother me. The name Willow sounds familiar too. Mommy said she was like Aunt Fred, so she can't be mean. Buffy is a name they don't talk about too much. Mommy called her... what was it…Blonde vampire player. Ha, yeah what ever that means._

"Is their anyone out there mommy?" Connor asked. Cordelia poked her head out and saw a vamp running down the hall. She quickly, but quietly, closed the door.

"Yep!" Cordelia said, leaning back against the wall. _This is going to be a very long night…again._

Xander and Angel walked down the hall in silence. They had only run into one vampire, and Angel staked him with ease. Angel continued walking quickly, determined to find his family.

"Where are we going Deadboy?" Xander asked, panting slightly. _Oh he thinks he's so cool, being all mysterious and dark. I could totally do that._

"To find them," Angel replied shortly, already annoyed with the twerp.

"How do you know where they are?" Xander asked again. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Vampire senses, I can smell them," Angel said, tapping his nose. He increased his pace.

"Oh, sorry I asked," Xander quickened his steps, trying to keep up with the vampire. They stopped as they came to an intersection. "Which way, Deadboy?"

"To the right…" Angel stopped and swung his head to the left, and then down the hall ahead of him.

"Hey, looky here. Food!" A young vampire commented, walking towards them. There were five vampires to the left, and five down the hall.

Angel leaned over to Xander. "When I create a distraction, run down the right hall and find them. Don't look back," He ordered the scared boy. _Great, I'm leaving it up to a dork._ Angel picked up two chairs and threw one in each direction. He grabbed his stake and ran towards the oncoming vampires. "Now, run!" He shouted to Xander, who started sprinting away from the danger. _Don't have to tell me twice. _Xander thought, leaving the vampires to fight. The vampires looked at the running boy, trying to decide whether to follow him.

"Good, it's just us. Come on boys, unless you're scared," Angel taunted the vampires trying to bait the vampires to leave Xander alone. The vampires shrugged and charged at Angel, one by one. Angel staked the first vampire who came at him on the left. He kicked the one behind him, sending him crashing into the metal tables. A brunette vampire girl came from the front, and punched him in the face. He counter attacked her by grabbing her arm, snapping it, and then drove his stake into her dead heart. One vampire picked up a chair and smashed it on Angel's head. Then the vampire, after freeing himself from the tables, pulled a blade out, and slashed Angel's shoulder, creating a long gash down his arm. Angel groaned in pain, as blood began running down his arm. The vampire took this opportunity to go for Angel's face, creating a cut just below the wounded vampire's eye. Angel growled, letting his vampire face come out. Angel gripped the stake tightly, and with a fierce snarl, he planted it through the other vampire's heart.

"Wait, you're a vampire..." the vampire who threw the chair stuttered. Angel staked him and glared at the rest.

"Nope, just a manpire," Angel smirked and stared at the rest. "Four down, six to go." Angel lunged at the vampires fighting off their attacks with perfect skill, and agility.

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I couldn't help the corny manpire commet. I'm really sorry this is short, but I'm sick so I pretty much slept most the day. I'll try to do a long update tomorrow, if I'm feeling better. Keep reviewing please!


	4. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

Spike walked down the hall humming. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee. All lined up in a row…" He stops to stake a vampire. "…big ones," stakes another vampire, "…small ones," stakes another vampire, and stops humming._ Damn Fred. She got the song stuck in my head. Okay, evil thoughts, blood, guts, violence, big ugly creatures._

"Looking for me?" Some girl asked. _Sounds familiar. Where have I heard that annoying deep voice before? _Spike swung around. _Oh man! Not her, I need to get home._

"Slayer," Spike sneered, trying to sound evil and intimidating. _Okay you are evil, William the Bloody._ "Sorry about crashing you party, luv. Just couldn't wait," Man_, Angel was right, I am impatient._ _Okay, gotta think, how to get out of here. Hmmn._ Buffy launched at him with a quick jab to the face. He easily ducked it, and kicked her in the stomach. _I know, got it!_

"Who the bloody hell is that, not your mom?" Spike asked staring somewhere in the distance behind her. Buffy swung her head around, and Spike sprinted off. When she glanced back he was gone.

"Damn, he ran. Wait…he ran?" Buffy looked around confused. Spike sprinted down the hall, quietly. _Man the slayer is gullible. That was such a kindergarten trick. I hate running from a fight, but I just didn't want to hurt her, or get my nice jacket dirty. This jacket really shows off my ass. _Spike began strutting through the halls, checking out his walk. _Yeah, I' m hot. _Spike momentarily stopped his catwalk and sniffed the air. _That's Connor! Yes, here I come. That was corny._ Spike ran down the hall towards the scent. He saw a vampire near a closet. Spike growled deep in his throat._ Bug off, shithead._

"Oh my gosh, I think there is a vampire out there," Willow panicked. Cordelia hugged Connor, and placed him deep into the closet to hide him.

"Shh," Cordelia cautioned to Willow, getting ready for the fight.

"Hello in there, I smell dinner," the vampire snickered. Spike jumped behind him.

"Hey, and no!" Spike snarled and threw the vampire away from the door. He swiftly moved over to the recovering vampire and staked him.

"Hey, I think someone just kicked the vampire's ass," Cordelia cheered. Willow gave a thumbs up. There was a little knock at the door.

"Cordy?" the voice asked as someone nudged the door open. Willow jumped up and smashed the intruder's face, causing him to fly back. "Oww!" Spiked screamed as he fell to the ground with a growl. He went to the door again and this time said "Connor," before opening the door. Willow was about to hit him again but Cordy stopped her.

"Spike?" Cordelia said, and hugged him as he shut the closet door. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Where's Connor?" Spike asked releasing her. Everyone ignored the terrified and confused red head in the corner. Connor got out of his hiding spot and ran to hug Spike. "Uncle Spike!" he yelled. Spike picked him up and held him tightly.

"Hey little bugger," Spike said relieved.

"Uh, hello, why is um…Spike not trying to eat us, and Uncle Spike?" Willow asked after recovering from her shock.

"Oh, right. In the future Spike is good. He gets a soul and helps us fight the good, but lousy pay, fight," Cordy explained.

"Yeah, I have you to thank for that red," he said, winking at the young witch. Willow grinned shyly. _Spike seems really nice. He's not the same scary, creepy vampire who barged in here. What a weird future. Wait, Uncle Spike? Then who's the…_

"Who's the dad?" Willow asked again.

"Can't tell…wait, where's umm?" Cordelia was interrupted by Spike.

"I don't know where peaches is. I found myself in the hall. I staked a few vampires and even ran into the slayer," Spike explained.

"Buffy!" Willow gasped.

"Yep, that chit. I didn't really want to fight, so I tricked her in looking behind her and then ran," Spike said, as Connor laughed.

"Well, where is Xander?" Willow asked, missing the growl from Spike at the name. _Stupid idiot who hurt Cordy._ Spike thought in anger. Connor looked down in the thought at the name. _Xander, there's that name again. Why can't I remember why I hate him? I know I hate him. I remember telling uncle Spike that if I saw him I would kick him in the shins. Who is he?_

"Hey, where are you in the future, what's the year?" Willow asked. She really wanted to know how old Cordelia was now that she has a son, and when Spike gets his soul. She really wanted to know who Connor's dad was.

"2007," Spike answered with a grin. _She wants to know about Connor's dad. Ha, Buffy would freak._ Spike laughed, and Cordelia, sensing what he was laughing at, punched him in the shoulder. "What?" Spike asked innocently.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. Funny, but no," Cordelia chastised, leaving Willow clueless. Connor put his hands on Spike's hair and was about to lick his hands until he mom shopped him. He was just so hungry. "No, no more gel," Cordelia ordered. Spike laughed and fixed his hair.

"Connor, you wouldn't like what I have on now anyways," Spike said trying to make his hair perfect.

"But I'm hungry," Connor whined. He looked up at his mother with his puppy dog eyes.

"Man, he really got that eye thing down," Spike commented laughing. Connor resembled Angel perfectly, right down to his goofy smile.

"Yeah," Cordy said softly, missing and wishing Angel would was with them. Spike put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"He'll be okay luv," Spike whispered softly. Willow noticed this exchange and realized they weren't like lovers, but brother and sister. "Okay, I got an idea. The vampires are scared of me, and I'm supposed to be in charge. So we should try to get to the library, and act like you guys are with me. We should probably hide Connor," Spike said.

"How?" Willow asked, happy she would get out of here.

"We'll hide him under Spikes long jacket, it's big enough," Cordelia said. Spike looked down at his duster and back at Cordy.

"What do you mean big enough? I mean with the dim lights it may look big, but I'm still in good shape in this time era. Come on, look at my abs, and my butt look," Spike lifted his duster up and turned around. Cordelia smacked him on the back.

"We don't have time to deal with an insecure vampire," Cordelia told him. _What is it about vampires and their insecurity over their looks? Man, their worst than women._ Spike huffed, and took off his duster. Connor climbed onto his back and put his head on Spike's shoulder. He licked his lips as he stared at Spike's hair.

"Don't even think about it mister," Cordelia said in her mom voice. She put Spike's coat over Connor, and helped Spike put his arms in the coat. Connor stuck his head out of the jacket to look around. Spike grabbed Connor's legs to make sure he was safe. He handed his extra stake to Cordelia, and told Willow to grab the knife from his front pocket. Spike peaked outside the door, and saw no one. He began to stroll down the hall, with Cordelia behind him on the right, and Willow next to him on the left. _We must look really silly._ Willow thought as she looked at Spike and Connor.

_Man, I want some gel. I remember! Xander did something bad to mom. Something that hurt her. Well that makes he hate him already, but I wish I knew what he did. _Connor thought looking at the walls.

"You guys have to tell me where to go, I don't remember the school," Spike said, shifting Connor to get a better grip.

"Oh, sorry! To the left," Willow said as Spike turned. They saw a vampire looking confused at his 'leader' with two chicks. Cordy ran over to the dude, ducked his punch, and staked him. She rejoined the group while Spike smirked at the shocked red head. _Queen C must learn to kick some serious ass._

Xander walked down the hall. _I got to get to the library, Giles will know what to do._ He turned the corner and knocked on the library doors. Giles recognized him, and opened the door. After Xander was safely in, he quickly closed the doors and locked them.

Spike, Willow, and Cordelia turned into another hallway. They were lucky so far, only running into a few vampires. Cordy killed them all with ease, surprising Willow with her skills. They were quiet for the most part. Willow wanting to know more about the future, Cordelia worrying about Angel, Connor thinking about food, and Spike humming the coconut song in his head. The only conservation was the comments Spike made about how slutty Cordelia looked. Cordelia hit him, Willow laughed, and Connor looked confused. _What's a slut?_

"Yes, the library," Willow exclaimed, seeing the familiar doors.

"Good job red," Spike said. "You guys have to knock on the door to get it to open. I don't think they'll let me in." Willow went to the door and knocked twice, dreading explaining this whole situation, but hoping Giles would believe them.

A/N I know another short update, sorry. Thanks for the reviews! Next update: Will the scoobie gang believe them? What is Buffy's reaction? Will Angel unite with his family? Will Spike ever get a answer to whether or not he looks fat? Check for the next update, where tempers flare, and fights break out. Continue to review


	5. Who's your Daddy?

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

"So, Angel told you to run and get help?" Giles asked, trying to process all the information Xander had given him.

"Yep, deadboy, who I still don't trust, was fighting all the vamps. Hey I'm going to get some water," Xander said, walking deeper into the library out of sight. There was a knock at the library doors.

"Giles let us in," Cordelia demanded. Spike was hidden out of sight, Connor standing next to him.

"Willow, Cordelia," Giles motioned to Jenny Calendar to open the doors. After removing the things guarding the doors, they opened them. Willow and Cordelia strolled in. Then a man with blonde hair, who looked familiar, and a young kid walked in. Giles was about to ask who the newcomers were, when Xander walked in and grabbed a crossbow.

"Spike! That's Spike!" Xander shouted aiming the crossbow at him.

"No, Xander!" Willow screamed walking up to him. Giles and Jenny had already grabbed a few weapons. _Wait, Xander! He cheated on mommy, which resulted in her getting hurt. _Connor thought. He ran up to Xander and started kicking him in the shins. Xander yelped in pain. Willow stood there in shock trying to hold back her giggles. Spike didn't try holding anything back, he just roared with laughter.

"He's beating the dork up!" Spike shouted still laughing uncontrollably. Cordelia walked over to Connor and pulled him off of Xander. Connor just muttered angrily, "Stupid guy, who hurt mom." Cordelia was angry at his behavior, but proud that he wanted to protect her. She also knew that she was going to yell at a view people for telling Connor that story. Xander sat down holding his shins.

"Wait, why aren't we killing Spike?" Xander asked picking up his crossbow. "And who's that!" Xander pointed to a still angry Connor.

"Spike's good!" Willow assured.

"Yah right, Will, he just broke into the school and threatened to kill everybody," Xander sarcastically replied.

"No, red's right. I'm future Spike. Yeah, in the future I get a soul, dork," Spike said sticking out his tongue.

"His and Cordelia's future minds got sent back into their present bodies," Willow said.

"And you present minds?" Jenny questioned.

"Still here, I think," Spike said. Cordelia glanced at Jenny, remembering what will happen to her.

"And who's the mini fighter," Xander asked, still rubbing his shins.

"That's Connor, my son," Cordelia picked Connor up and sat down. Xander, Giles, and Jenny gasped.

"Who's the father?" Xander asked still in shock that Queen C had a son.

"They won't say. They don't want to disturb the future," Willow said disappointed.

"No, you won't change the future. After you leave here, time will continue as it happened in your time," Giles informed them.

"Cool!" Connor said.

"Yeah, so tell us about the future, like who's the father," Willow said, not wanting to drop the subject.

"I bet Cordelia is a rich trophy wife, and is still a bitch," Xander muttered, unaware that everyone had heard him. Cordelia covered Connor's ears and Spike growled. _That's it he's dead! _Spike thought as he got ready to kill the loser. Cordelia held him back.

"No, I'm not rich, and I'm nobodies trophy wife," Cordelia said glaring at Xander. _I may deserve that, but we're even in the future._

"And she isn't a b-i-t-c-h," Spike spelled out.

"Okay, I still want to know who the father is," Willow asked, and Giles and Jenny agreed.

"Oh, can I tell them. Please, oh, please!" Spike begged dropping on his knees. Xander was shocked that the evil vampire that busted up the school was on his knees begging.

"Uncle Spike, you're funny!" Connor giggled.

"No you can't tell them, we have to find a way home," Cordelia said, wanting to avoid a smack down.

"Okay, tell me what you remember," Giles asked switching into watcher mode.

"Well we were in my room, and were discussing this event. I had Connor in my arms. The next thing I know there was a red light and then I was in the closet," Cordelia explained.

"Yep, and I was in the hall," Spike added.

"Well spells can cause time travel, but so can cursed objects, necklaces, amulets and rings," Giles said. Connor gulped and looked down at the ring with the bright red ruby that he was still wearing. _No it can't be._

"Where's Angel?" Willow asked as Cordelia, Spike and Connor's heads perked up.

"The last time I saw him he was about to battle ten vamps," Xander said glaring at Spike.

"And you just left him there," Cordelia shouted angrily. _Angel please be okay._

"He told me to run, and look for you guys. Deadboy didn't even care about Buffy," Xander added.

"That's strange," Giles commented. Cordelia and Spike glanced at each other. Everyone but Willow didn't seem to notice.

Angel was exhausted. He had a large jagged gash on his shoulder, two slash marks across his chest, and three cuts on his face. _I have to find my family._ Was the only thought going through his head. He blocked a fist and staked the second to last vampire. The other vampire was about to run away until Angel threw the stake at his heart. Angel limped over to pick up the stake. _The library! They would go to the library._ Angel thought as he stumbled down the hall to the library.

"So again, what is the future like? When does Spike get a soul, and who's my boyfriend?" Willow asked.

"Um, okay. I get my soul when you lot are in college. Cordelia went off to Los Angeles after she graduated. After a group of commandos place a chip in my head…" Spike started.

"So the chip is a soul," Xander asked interrupting the irritated vampire.

"No dumbass. The chip made me unable to hurt humans. Later on I became good and wanted to continue helping people. So red over here gave me my soul back," Spike explained. "I then moved to LA and fight crime with the fang gang."

"The fang gang?" Xander snorted, "That's stupid!"

"Pft, your absolutely right, Scooby gang," Cordelia shot back.

"Who's in this…fang gang?" Giles asked. At that moment Buffy burst through the doors.

"Hey guys, the vampires are gone and the people are sa…." Buffy stopped and looked at Spike. She quickly grabbed a stake and ran up to him. She was about to punch him when a hand shot out to stop her. Buffy was amazed to find that the hand belonged to Cordelia Chase.

"What the hell, get off me!" Buffy shouted pulling away from Cordelia's strong grip.

"No Buffy! They're from the future," Giles said pointing at Spike, Cordelia and Connor.

"Yep, I'm good so you can't hurt me," Spike taunted sticking his tongue out and danced around.

"What, how, who?" Buffy stuttered.

"You forgot where and when," Spike said. _Dumb blonde._

"We got sucked through a portal, future mind in present bodies, Spike has a soul, this is Connor, my son," Cordelia quickly recapped, slightly out of breath.

"Oh my gosh, how!" Buffy said in shock.

"Well, Buffy, when two people love each other they have something called sex. Then magically nine months later a beautiful baby is born," Spike explained as if he was talking to a child. _Yeah, I found out that only two months ago._ Willow thought.

"Shut up Spike," Buffy said. Spike gasped and held his hand to his chest as if he was hurt. "I meant how did you guys come back?"

"We don't know. If we knew that then we would be going back. Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked worried.

"I don't know, why do you care?" Buffy asked suspiciously. _Queen C caring about my sort-of-boyfriend. She doesn't even know he's a vampire._

"Deadboy was fighting off some vamps," Xander answered.

"Wait Cordelia, in the future do you know what Angel is?" Buffy asked, not liking the idea of them becoming close. Cordelia smiled. She forgot that she wasn't supposed to know he was a vampire.

"Oh, yeah. He's a vegetarian right?" Spike snorted as Connor laughed.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked looking around confused.

"I'm guessing she knows," Willow said.

"She knows a lot," Spike said winking. Connor was still deciding whether or not he should tell them about the ring.

"Who's the kid's father, I mean you do know right?" Buffy asked, and Xander laughed. Spike snarled.

"Yeah, she knows, would you like to?" Cordelia held Spike back.

"No Spike. Look Buffy I'm changed. I'm not Queen C anymore. I've been through a lot," Cordelia explained, annoyed with the blond.

"Yeah, not as much as me thought," Buffy doubted.

"You haven't been through nothing yet," Cordelia assured.

"Mommy, I'm hungry and bored," Connor said rubbing his stomach.

"Come here Connor," Spike held his hand out as Connor walked over to him. Spike vamped out, causing the Scooby gang to jump back in fear. Connor giggled, touched the ridges and laughed some more. Spike picked him up and twirled him around in the air, causing the kid to laugh more.

"Woah, what are you doing? Doesn't that scare him?" Xander asked, terrified of the playful vampire.

"Yeah, stop!" Buffy agreed. Spike stopped and placed Connor down.

"I ain't scared of nothing!" Connor said puffing his chest out.

At that moment Angel burst through the doors. "Cordy?" Angel said, and then slumped to the ground. Cordelia and Spike ran toward his fallen form, followed by Buffy and Connor.

"Spike, get Connor!" Cordy ordered, not wanting Connor to see Angel. Spike picked up a struggling Connor.

"No wait!" Connor yelled.

"He's fine, you mommy just needs to take care of him, okay," Spike said, trying to calm the kid. Cordelia rolled Angel over to assess his injuries.

"Get me some bandages, Willow," Cordelia ordered. Willow ran to get supplies. Cordelia lifted Angel's head up and placed it on her lap, despite Buffy's protest. "Come on, wake up."

"Cordy, where's Connor?" Angel croaked.

"He's fine. He's with Spike," Cordy whispered.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Perfect," Cordelia answered laughing. With that Angel dozed off again, and Willow came back with the first aid kit, and Cordelia started bandaging him up with care. Willow began to wonder _could Angel be Connor's dad?_ Buffy could only sit back and watch her enemy take care of her sort-of-boyfriend. _Is he from the future and if he is then in what kind of future are they all friends. _Buffy thought.

A/N Thanks for reviews! Try to update tomorrow, sorry I got to go to a basketball game. Continue to review. Next: Someone finds out who Connor's father is.


	6. Alot of Things Change

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

After Angel was bandaged, he woke up. Cordelia felt through his pockets for a bag of blood. "Yes," she sighed. She pulled out the packet and told Angel to drink. He started to drink with her help and immediately felt the effects. Giles and Jenny were already researching time travel. Xander and Buffy walked away as soon as Cordelia pulled the packet of blood out. Spike came over with Connor, as Cordy helped Angel sit up.

"Daddy," Connor whispered relieved and hugged Angel tightly. Angel hugged his son back.

"It's okay son, we'll be fine. We'll get home," Angel assured. Spike and Cordelia watched the reunion with a smile.

"Daddy?" Willow questioned shocked. Cordelia's and Spike's heads shot up. _Damn!_ They both thought simultaneously. Cordy took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Yeah Willow, me and Angel are sort of a couple. Please don't tell anyone. We don't want a confrontation," Spike snorted. "Well me and Angel don't want a confrontation," Cordy added as she hugged Connor.

Spike leaned over to the wounded vampire and whispered "You haven't proposed yet?" Angel shook his head.

"No, I was going to the next day," Angel whispered back.

"Hey! What's with the secrets?" Cordy asked. _I really hate secrets._

"Nothing!" they both exclaimed, smiling innocently. Willow looked between them. _They seem like a happy family._

"So everyone knows Cordy is Connor's mom, but they don't know who his dad is, right?" Angel asked, as they all nodded. "Okay so Connor you can't call me dad, okay?" Connor nodded.

"I won't tell either," Willow promised.

"Thanks Will," Angel said. Giles walked over to them.

"Okay, do any of you have a ring, or something that could have been cursed?" Giles asked the group, looking them over. They all looked around until Cordelia spotted the ring on Connor's finger.

"Where did you get that young man?" Cordy asked, pointing at the ring.

"Um, well…the story is…that," Connor stuttered.

"You stole it, how many times did we tell you stealing is wrong unless the store is totally ripping you off?" Cordy asked.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry!" Connor apologized, starting to cry.

"Oh come here," Cordy said pulling him into her grasp. _I didn't want to make him cry._ Connor took the ring off and gave it to Giles.

"Oh yes, I'll start the research immediately," Giles ran off to acquire some books.

Xander and Buffy were sitting at the tables. "Hey Buffster, a lot of things change, huh," Xander said, looking over at Queen C, William the Bloody, the Scourge of Europe, and the brat who kicked him.

"You don't think Angel is the dad? I mean, that's impossible right, and Spike's good? I don't believe any of it," Buffy said.

"Me either. They could be demon clones," Xander suggested.

Giles walked over to the group with a load of books. "Here, read these books," Giles said, handing a book to everyone.

"Yay, research," Xander said dully.

They sat down and started researching. Connor was trying to read, but he didn't exactly learn how to read this stuff yet. And Spike kept making goofy faces, causing Connor to laugh.

"So what's my boyfriend like?" Willow asked. _I have a boyfriend. Yay for me!_

"Oh, he's really great. He is a guitarist, and it is sort of the meant to be kind of love," Cordelia said dreamily. Spike coughed "Kyrumption!" Cordelia kicked him under the table. Spike yelped, as Connor laughed.

"What does kyrumption mean?" Buffy asked. If Cordelia didn't want them to know, she definitely wanted to know.

"Nothing," Cordy and Angel said. "Wow it's getting late. It's already midnight. Well I should go home, my parents are away so Angel, Spike, and Connor can stay with me," Cordy suggested.

"No, Angel can go to his apartment," Buffy protested.

"Actually Buffy, I think we should go with Cordelia. People may look for Spike, and Cordlelia's house is more secure," Angel said, not wanting to be separated from his family.

"Yeah, plus Angel's place is a drag," Spike added.

"Fine!" Buffy said.

"We'll go to Angel's place and get some blood, okay?" Cordy said, as the Scooby gang recoiled in disgust.

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Spike shouted as he walked out the door.

"Me too," Connor mimicked. Angel picked him up and walked out.

"Yeah, so bye. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Cordy said before exiting.

"Well I better go," Xander said and left. One by one the Scooby gang left the library to process this new event.

"Okay, home sweet home," Cordelia exclaimed as they walked up to the house. Spike was carrying a cooler full of blood they got from Angel. Cordelia unlocked the door and walked in. "I invite you in," she told Angel and Spike, destroying the invisible barrier. Spike and Angel walked in after her. Angel set Connor down on the couch. He was still worn out from the fight. "Hey, how about I get your guys' dinner ready, and Angel can make me and Connor an omelet," Cordy suggested heading into the kitchen. Spike put the blood into the fridge and Cordelia pulled two bags out to pour the contents into two mugs. Angel took out everything he needed from the fridge and began to work on the omelets.

Spike walked over to the couch to sit next to Connor, who was trying to keep his eyelids from closing. "Hey Uncle Spike!" Connor greeted.

"Hey," Spike replied. "I think after you eat you are going to have to sleep."

"Oh man, are you guys going to sleep?" Connor asked. Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, probably," Spike yawned and leaned back on the couch.

"Dinner!" Cordelia yelled from the kitchen. Spike and Connor jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen. Spike held Connor back and tickled him, allowing him to reach the kitchen first.

"Hey you cheated Uncle Spike," Connor complained.

"Hey, wash your hands. Second door to the left," Cordelia said, setting the mugs down on the counter.

"I'll beat you Uncle Spike," Connor challenged running down the hall.

"In your dreams little dude!" Spike replied.

Angel set down the omelets on the table. "Oh, I forgot something," he said, as he moved closer to Cordelia.

"What?" Cordy asked perplexed.

"This," Angel pulled her body closer to his, and kissed her passionately.

"Okay, keep forgetting," She said pulling him to her again.

"Eww!" Spike said as he and Connor walked in. "Cover you eyes little one!" Spike shouted, covering Connor's eyes. Connor laughed, he was used to his dad and mom doing that weird grown up thing.

"Har, har," Cordelia said pulling away from Angel. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold." They all sat down and ate quietly.

"All done!" Connor shouted.

"Okay, how 'bout I give you a tour," Cordelia said, getting up. Angel grabbed Cordy's hand as Spike and Connor walked behind them. "That's the TV room, the study, the library, pool is outside, bathroom, the dining room is in there, and the upstairs has four bedrooms including mine. The third floor we really don't need, mainly my parents stuff," she said exhausted after pointing out the multitude of rooms.

"What are the sleeping arrangements," Spike asked with a smirk. Angel hit him on the head.

"Well, Angel can sleep with me," Spike laughed interrupting Cordelia. She kicked him. "And Connor can sleep in the room with us too, you can have one of the guest rooms."

They all walked upstairs. Spike took the room across from Cordelia's and said goodnight. He then vamped out for Connor and hugged him. He went into his room and shut the door, but nor before winking at Angel and Cordelia. Cordelia took Angel and Connor into her bedroom. Connor jumped on the bed, as Angel smiled boyishly and copied him. The bed was big, comfy, soft, and just what they needed after traveling through time, being locked in the closet, fighting off vampires, and worst of all dealing with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb (Buffy and Xander).

"I'm going to take a shower, Angel can you get Connor ready for bed, he can sleep in between us," Cordelia took a change of clothes into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey buddy, you tired?" Angel asked sighing. _I'm exhausted._

"No," Connor replied yawning and with that he lied down on the bed, drifting off to sleep. Angel laid down next to him, on his left and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Cordelia came out of the bathroom, with her red silk pajamas and her hair slightly damp. She saw Angel and Connor lying on the bed both snoring softly. Angel woke up drowsily, and rolled over so there was a gap between him and Connor. He grabbed Cordy and pulled her down between him and his son. Their son. She moved so that her back was to Angel and hugged Connor. Angel placed his arm around Cordy and Connor.

"Goodnight, love ya," Angel whispered softly. A wide smile stretched across Cordelia's face.

"Love you too," Cordelia replied before drifting to sleep.

Spike's bedroom was comfy and small. His walls were dark blue and sheets were draped over the windows. He laid, staring at the ceiling, only one thing going through his mind. _"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee, all lined up in a row!" Damn Fred! _Was his last thought before he finally fell into a welcomed slumber. He dreamed of Buffy getting run over by a car, the car stopping and backing over her again. Hey look at the leprechauns dancing around her body sing the "hye hoe (or is it hi ho?) The witch is dead! The smelly, ugly witch is dead!" Spike rolled over and smiled in his sleep.

A/N Sorry I'm not great with the romance, I'll try but it may suck. I know the updates aren't the long but I've been busy. If it continues to snow I'll try a longer update tommorrow. Continue to review please!


	7. Something hit me?

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This chapter is mainly just fluff. Enjoy

Cordelia woke up the next morning with Connor in her arms. Angel was in the shower singing, horribly. She heard the water stop and the door open. She looked over and saw him with a towel around his waste, and his hair dripping wet. She eyed him up and down, then quietly got up and kissed him, getting her shirt all wet from his body.

"Hey Cordelia, do you have any gel?" Angel asked patting his head. Connor's head shot up and yelled "GEL!" He was wide awake now.

"No!" They both said. Angel grabbed some clothes he took from his apartment and walked back into the bathroom to change. Cordelia went over to pick Connor up. "Go wake up Uncle Spike," she whispered setting the kid down. Connor sprinted over to Spike's room. He snuck into the room.

"Spike!" Connor yelled, jumping on the bed. Spike shot up, looking around startled. He saw Connor giggling on his bed, grabbed him and then started tickling him. Cordelia and Angel came into the room dressed. "Mommy, didn't you say something about a pool?"

"Yes, but we have to wait tell the sun goes down. Then Daddy and Spike can come swim with us," Cordy replied.

"Yeah!" Connor yelled excited.

"We need to do more research. Can you guys get to the library?" She asked turning to the two vampires.

"Yeah, after we eat breakfast we'll go," Angel said walking down the stairs. The rest followed.

"Boring!" Connor yawned.

"Don't worry, little man. We'll maybe get to either tell them Angel is your dad, or you can kick Xander again," Spike grinned.

"Yay!" Connor said, running into the kitchen.

"What, you kicked Xander? That's great!" Angel said proudly. _My son kicked the dork's ass._

"Hey, who told you about Xander, anyways? Don't hurt him again, although it was hilarious," Cordelia said laughing.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Angel asked looking at the supplies in the refrigerator.

"I would love some French toast, and I'll get your breakfast," Cordelia made her way to the fridge, pushing Angel out of the way. Angel grunted, and grabbed some eggs, milk, and other ingredients he needed. Spike and Connor sat at the counter.

After they were done eating, they went to get ready for the library. Cordelia got into the car with Connor, and after buckling him up she opened the door for the two vamps. Angel and Spike ran into the car, with blankets over their heads, smoking slightly. Lucky for them the window didn't allow any light in. They then ran into the school and walked casually down the halls. Before they entered the library, Angel looked around for anyone, and pulled Cordelia into a deep, mind-blowing kiss, ignoring Spike's wolf-whistle. Angel had his hands on her hips, while her hands were entangled in his hair. He groaned against her lips, and she whimpered when he pulled away.

"Sorry, you need to breath," Angel said with a sexy grin.

"Breathing is overrated," Cordelia said, panting. Spike looked between the two of them and back at Connor who was staring up at them.

"Good luck with the therapy, kid," Spike said, patting Connor's shoulders. Spike turned his head back to the two lovebirds. "Okay, remember guys, you and peaches are not together when we get in there. Even though the look on their reaction would be hilarious," Spike began laughing with Connor. _The look on their faces would be priceless, if they found out the cheerleader was shagging peaches._

"Oh, honey, you might want to wipe your lipstick," Cordelia said. Angel wiped his mouth, glad vampires couldn't blush.

"Okay, give me a minute before we go in," Angel breathed deeply, as Spike and Cordelia laughed. Connor looked up confused. They walked in the doors, and saw only Giles there.

"Hey Giles, found anything new, or interesting," Cordelia asked, sitting down. Angel took the seat next to her, and pulled Connor to sit on his lap. Spike stayed standing, not looking forward to researching.

"No, sorry. Can you look through these books, two of them are in Latin," Giles said handing the books to Angel. Cordelia took one of the Latin books, and started reading. Angel had taught her Latin a little while back. Spike grabbed the book in English and sat down across from the others, while Angel grabbed the other Latin book. They began reading quietly. Connor, with nothing to do, just looked at the picture in his dad's book. _Eww!_

Giles looked over at the group. _Wait, sinse when did Cordelia know Latin. Must learn in the future._ Buffy, Willow and Xander walked in.

"Hey Giles, the police are stupid. To explain the event last night, they are saying that it was a gang on…" Buffy started.

"PCP, yeah, yeah," Cordelia interrupted, as she flipped a page. Buffy for the first time noticed Spike, Angel and Cordelia reading, with Connor on Angel's lap.

"So G-man, find anything?" Xander asked, taking a seat as far away from Spike and Connor as possible.

"Yeah, he did. We solved the whole thing," Spike quipped. _Man he's dumb. I should have killed him when I had the chance._

"Really?" Xander asked.

"No! I was being sarcastic, hint the tone," Spike replied. _So this is the gang that thwarted my every move. Great, I must have been on drugs back then. Maybe they put something in the water here, or blood. That must be it!!_

"All your tones sound the same, evil!" Buffy said as she and Xander burst out laughing. Everyone else just stood in silence, staring at her blankly.

Connor leaned up, and whispered to his dad, "Is she crazy?" Cordelia, who overheard, replied "Yes baby, she is. Just smile and nod." Connor turned toward Buffy and Xander, who were still laughing, smiled and nodded. Cordelia began thinking as she read. _At least I haven't gotten any visions yet. Take that powers that be, wait. No, I didn't mean that. JK! Please don't give me any visions._

Buffy grabbed a book and sat down. _Cordelia and Angel are sitting pretty close. They can't be dating, no. In the future, I must be with Angel. Can't believe Spike is good. My whole world is turning upside down._

Xander grabbed a thin book with large print, and started looking through the pictures. _I'm not a wimp. The kid must have super powers. Man, my shins really hurt. The kid must be evil. Damn, this is boring. MUST STAY AWAKE._ Xander yawned and fell asleep, snoring. Cordelia and Willow looked over at Xander.

Willow returned to her book, although she couldn't concentrate. _He's sleeping! He snores really loud. I can't believe Angel and Cordelia have a son. They seem so happy, and Connor is really cute. I wonder what my future is. I wonder who my boyfriend is. He must be smart. I hope he's cute too. I am way to shy to ask him out. Cordelia did say soon. I'll ask her more._

Angel looked at Cordelia and then down at Connor. _I am so lucky. In the past I would have never thought I would get this. Maybe I would have been a better person if I didn't date Buffy, although then I wouldn't have met Cordelia. What did I see in Buffy, compared to Cordelia, she's dirt. Maybe they put something in the water. I hate having to hide my relationship. At least she isn't getting any visions. Shit, Xander is loud. Someone please shut him up!_

Spike stared at his book blankly. _Oh my gosh! This is so boring, I'm glad we leave this up to Wesley and Fred. Not being with Cordelia is killing peaches, which I find hilarious. Gosh Xander is snoring loudly._

Connor fidgeted on Angel's lap. _I want gel and to go home, but mainly gel. Gosh that Xander guy is a dork. That um…what's her name again…Willow! Yeah, she seems nice. Giles is like Uncle Wes, but older and kinda smells. That blonde ditz is stupid. Mommy says she's crazy though, so I guess people are just nice to her because she ain't right in the head. Mommy's right, she doesn't have any fashion sense. Argh, Xander snores loudly._ Spike took a straw and some paper out and nudged Connor. Connor crept off his dad's lap, and sat on Spike's. "Okay, here's a straw. Stay quiet," Spike whispered. Connor took some paper and put it in the straw. He aimed, and then fired across the room. "Man, you hit him in the ear," Spike whispered laughing softly.

Xander felt his ear still sleeping. Spike fired some more spit wads along with Connor. _Take that! Ha, I got it in his mouth. Damn he can sleep though anything. There must be at least ten in his hair. Connor got a lot in his ear. Wait! Next target, the slayer slut. _Spike turned to look at Buffy.

Buffy sat quietly reading her book. _This book is interesting, not! Good one. I wonder if me and Angel live in a big house. Wait, he said he was in L.A, and Spike said I was in College in Sunnydale. That means…long distance relationship. Ow! What was that?_ Buffy thought as Spike hit her with a spit ball, and ducked down, trying to contain his laughter. He peeked up and his her again, as Connor continued firing at Xander, who was still sleeping.

Spike looked over to see the good job Connor was doing. _He's snoring louder now. Here we're researching our butts off, and he is messing around, not paying attention. Gosh, that is disrespectful. I, William the Bloody, will not stand for this!_ Spike crumbled up a paper, spit on it, and threw at the loser. Connor giggled, but no one else even looked up, including Xander. _Oh, come on!_ Spike then, took two more wads and threw them. Now he was just getting frustrated. Spike took off his shoe and threw it at Xander. Thunk! It hit him in the eye. _Yes!_ Spike quickly looked back at his book innocently. Xander's head finally popped up.

"What!" Xander yelled, startling everyone. He rubbed his sore head. "Something weird is going on. Something hit me," Xander said, looking around.

"Yeah, me too," Buffy agreed, as she stood up. Cordelia looked around and saw a black boot on the ground, near Xander. She also saw the white spit balls in Buffy and Xander's hair. She nudged Angel and laughed.

"Yeah, you guys should go home and get some rest. We all know you guys were researching really hard. Maybe there is a demon in here, besides me, Angel and Cord…Ow!" Cordelia kicked him under the table, glaring. "Or maybe you guys are just tired. You should really go home," Spike told them. Angel walked over and picked up the boot, then went back to sit down. He hit Spike and gave him back his boot. "Hey...the demon must have taken my boot. Now that's evil!" Spike shook his head, placing his boot back on.

"Buffy, Xander and Willow should go home. Cordelia and I will patrol, while Spike watched Connor," Angel suggested._ Yea, some time alone with Cordy!_

_Like, they're going to do much patrolling. _Spike thought, snorting, earning him a glare from Angel.

"Cordelia, patrolling," Buffy huffed, doubly.

"She could kick your ass," Spike muttered.

"What?" Buffy asked, hearing him.

"He said nothing," Cordelia kicked Spike, "Buffy don't worry, just go home and rest."

Xander, Buffy, and Willow left. Willow looked back at the family. _Probably just going to go smooching in the cemetery._

"Bye Giles," Cordelia yelled. Once they were outside of the library Cordelia turned around to face the guys. "Okay me and Angel will go to the house and then patrol…" Spike coughed "Make-out!"

"I thought vampires didn't get colds," Cordelia commented. "Anyway, you and Connor will stay at my house. Connor can't go into the pool with out Spike. You guys be good, and watch him."

"Don't' worry luv, I won't let anything happen to the little chap," Spike assured, rubbing Connor's head.

"I wasn't talking about Connor," Cordelia said, and left the building to get to the car. Angel and Connor followed, laughing. Spike walked behind them, muttering.

A/N thanks for reading, keep reviewing. Try to update tommorrow.


	8. Kissing in the Cemmentary

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

Angel and Cordelia started to make out behind a mausoleum. _Gosh I hate hiding my relationship. _Angel thought playing with Cordelia's tongue. _Man, I missed this. What's that poking my back?_ Cordelia thought, pulling a stick off her back.

"Well, well, well. Dinner is served," A vampire smirked at the two lovers, as two other vampires backed him up.

"Pfft, I ain't eating dust," Cordy said. Before the vampire could reply, she took a stake out and stabbed him in the heart. Poof! Angel punched the one on the right, and Cordy started kicking the vampire on the left's ass. They worked in perfect motion, never drifting too far from each other. Angel staked the vampire and went to help Cordy, but she was already done with the vampire.

"Now, where were we?" Cordy asked, moving towards Angel. She locked lips with his and pushed him against the tree. "Oh, that's right," She said before kissing him deeper. Angel stopped and looked around. Cordy moaned, "Angel!" She whined. She turned around to see six vampires already in game face. She grabbed her stake and went to the nearest vampire, and with ease, she drove the stake into the dead heart. Angel was busy facing two other vampires. He stabbed one, but the other hit him over the head with a stick. He vamped out, and growled "Play nice!" He launched at the vampire, knocking him and two other vampires back.

Cordy ducked the punch from the blonde female vampire, and counterattacked by breaking the blonde's nose. The vampire took out a knife and slashed Cordy's arm. Cordy in return tripped the vampire and staked her.

Angel, smelling Cordy's blood, went into a fighting rage. He jumped on the vampire, staked him, and then spun around to stake the other. Dust flew in the air. Angel sauntered up to the other vampire, who was backing up scarred. He obviously didn't see Cordy with a stake in her hand, behind him. Before he could turn around, she staked him. "Anymore?" Cordy asked looking around.

"Nope, let's go. It's getting late," Angel said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I don't really trust Connor and Spike alone. I wouldn't be amazed if the went to egg Xander's house," She said, as they began walking back to her house.

"Okay, go fish," Connor said happily. He had already beaten Spike at checkers, UNO, and battleship.

"Stupid bloody American games," Spike mumbled as he picked up a card. _I hate losing!_ "You sure you don't want to play poker instead?" Spike asked, slightly begging.

"Okay, after I win this game," Connor replied. "Hah, I win!"

Before Spike could deal out the cards for poker, Cordelia and Angel walked in. "Daddy!" Connor yelled as he ran up to Angel, who picked the jumping kid up. Spike looked up at Angel and Connor. "Daddy!" he mimicked, jumping up and running to Angel. Angel just pushed him away, as Connor laughed.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Spike? Did he give you any gel?" Cordy asked, glaring at Spike.

"Okay, I said sorry!" Spike said.

"Hey you guys want to order pizza, and than we can go back to the library and research," Angel said as he twirled Connor around. Spike twirled his finger in the air, "Woo-hoo!"

"Hey, let's play hide and seek," Connor suggested. _This big place is perfect! I bet I can win._ Before anyone can answer the phone rang. Spike picked up before Cordelia could grab the phone.

"Cordelia's house for pain and pleasure, how may I help you?" Spike casually said. Angel smacked him and Cordy took the phone from him.

"Hello? Hey Giles…You found what the rind means…oh great we'll be right there," Cordy hung the phone up. "Hey guys, I have great news!'

"Wrong number?" Spike asked. Angel rolled his eyes.

"So, Giles found the ring. Let's go to the library," Angel said, grabbing Connor and heading out the door. _I'm so ready to go home._

When they arrived at the library Buffy, Willow and Xander were already there. They casually strolled into the library with Connor in Angel's arms. Angel set him down and walked over to the watcher.

A/N Sorry this is a short chapter, tommorrow's will hopefuly be longer. Next: Spike's vampires find him, and a suprising guest makes an apperance. Comments are welcome.


	9. New Arrival

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

"So, Giles what did you learn?" Angel asked, moving closer to the old watcher.

"Well, the ring is called Temporis Annulus, meaning the ring of time. It sends the owner and company into a certain past event. I can only guess that since you were talking about this significant event you were sent here. Another possibility is that you were all sent here, because this is the first time you all were together, minus Connor. I don't know how the ring was activated; the text doesn't mention much about the ring, other than its origins. I assume maybe, that Connor wanted to be here, and poof, you were," Giles finished his lengthy explanation and adjusted his glasses.

"That's a boring explanation, why can't it ever be exciting? Like the ring was cursed by a god, who found out their spouse was cheating on them with two other humans. Or why can't it ever involve a leprechaun, those little dudes are awesome!" Spike asked, not happy with the explanation. Everyone stared at him blankly. "What?"

He asked, confused by the blank looks.

"Anyway," Cordelia started, choosing to ignore Spike, "so how do we get home? Not that I'm not enjoying this oh-so-fun trip down memory lane." She really did not want to be stuck in Sunnydale, especially with all the stuff that happens next. _Like I want to relive Halloween and reptile frat boys. Not to mention the oh-so-pleasant Angelus._

Spike sat there listening to Giles guess, sorry educated guess, about how to get home, including why he thinks this. _Gosh, this is bloody boring. Doesn't he ever just skip to the end? Just tell us the solution, and please tell me it has something to do with Leprechauns._

"Well, there is a potion. I have, um, some of the ingredients but I need to go get the rest," Giles explained.

Before anyone could reply, an army of vampires busted through the doors. "Spike!" they all growled.

"Hey boys, how's death treating ya?" Spike smiled smugly. He loved a good fight.

"What are you doing? Where the hell have you been?" The head vampire growled. He was a big fellow, most likely a football player. He had short brown hair, and a letterman jacket.

"Well, mom, I'm good now. You all should leave," Spike ordered, growling. He didn't want HIS family hurt. Especially Connor.

"Working for the slayer now," The lead vampire said, pulling a sword out. Spike stepped up as Angel grabbed Connor. Cordelia ran to get some weapons. There were nine vampires, and seven of them. _Well, Willow, Xander and Giles could take one. She, Spike, Angel, and Buffy could each kill two. They are highly skilled vampires. Wait, Connor. Angel has him. I hope he's okay._ Cordelia panicked, and looked to see Angel clutching their son to his body, protecting him. He wasn't fully healed from the last battle.

Spike laughed, and replied, "The slayer works for me!" Cordelia handed him a stake. Buffy, Xander, and Giles stepped up, ready to fight. Spike looked over at them. _Ahh, they are trying to act brave. Ha!_

"I like the child," the vampire to the left of the lead snarled. With that Cordelia charged forward and staked the bitch. Spike followed her lead and launched himself at the lead vampire. The vampire fell to the ground. Angel grabbed a weapon and ran back. He held Connor tightly. "Daddy!" Connor cried.

"Don't worry son, everyone will be fine. Well maybe not Xander," Angel joked, attempting to cheer his son up. Connor laughed, and Angel clutched his sword.

Buffy was battling a vampire, and looked over to see Cordelia stake her second vampire. _Wow, must have been an easy vampire. Eeek! _Buffy ducked a sword coming at her. She punched the vampire and staked him. She moved her lard ass to another vampire. Willow, Giles, and Xander were trying to fend off a vampire. They were having a difficult time, but were holding their own.

One vampire moved quickly past the rest and towards Angel and Connor. "Mmm, child," The vampire growled as he charged forward. Angel quickly got up and with one swing, decapitated the advancing vampire, turning him to dust. He then retreated backwards to protect his son.

Willow and Giles finally staked the vampire, while Xander was again, knocked to the ground. They moved to help Buffy. Spike was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a blonde vampire advancing behind him. He quickly drove his stake backwards, into the heart. Spike looked around and saw Cordelia stake another vampire, Buffy finally staked her vampire. They all missed that the head vampire was approaching Angel. The vampire rushed toward Angel. Angel punched him, but the vampire countered, and cut Angel's face with his knife. Cordelia sensed trouble, and looked to see a vampire fighting the love of her life.

The vampire growled, and continued to fight. He looked over to Connor and sniffed. "What, it can't be. He has the blood of a vampire," the vampire said confused, right before Angel staked him.

"Don't fuck with a man's family," Angel growled.

Cordelia ran over and grabbed Connor, Spike following closely behind. Willow looked over at the family. _They have to deal with this everyday. They protect each other. They really are a family, a dysfunctional one, but nevertheless a family._

Buffy walked over to the rejoicing family, confused. She had overheard what the vampire said. "What did he mean by Connor having vampire blood? Are you telling me, that you too?" Buffy asked, looking between Angel and Cordelia. _No, no way. Angel and Cordelia. My Angel and Queen C._

"Buffy, me and Angel never dated, despite what you may here," Spike joked. He loved pushing her buttons. _Yes the confrontation!_

"Shut up Spike. It can't be. Angel," She hesitated, "are you Connor's father?"

"Yes," Angel replied as Giles, Buffy, Xander and Spike gasped.

"What! You never told me that. All those times Connor called you dad, and you and Cordy making out, everywhere. Wow, I would have never guessed!" Spike covered his face, making sobbing noises. He ran over to Connor. "Angel's your dad, why didn't you ever tell me?" Spike cried dramatically. Connor giggled as Spike cried. _That's uncle Spike for ya. Sarcastic, dramatic and funny._

"Yes, Buffy. Me and Angel are a couple," Cordelia said in a serious tone.

"Oh, come on! She is a rich, spoiled brat!" Buffy screeched.

"At least she doesn't' sleep around, like you," Spike muttered. Buffy's head shot up to him.

"What!" Buffy yelled. Spike looked around.

"Yeah, what did you say Xander?" Spike asked looking at the scared boy.

"She isn't a spoiled brat. Things change, people change, and I changed. She helps me," Angel said.

"How?" Buffy asked, not accepting the facts. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. I grew up. I love Angel and Connor," Cordelia said. Spike coughed, "and Spike!"

"Buffy, I love her, and for the first time, I love life," Angel confessed.

"I don't believe you," Buffy denied.

"Oh come one luv! They are together, in love. Connor is their son. If you don't believe it, then I'm sure they wouldn't mind making out. Look, you move on in the future and except things," Spike said, and then muttered, "and sleep with the first guy you see." Luckily Buffy didn't here that.

"How does she…help you?" Buffy spat.

"Cordelia is my reason to live. She takes care of Connor. Connor and Her…" Angel was interrupted by Spike.

"And me!" Spike coughed.

"…are the most important things in my life. She showed me the light. She gave me life. I love her," Angel said. Spike stood up on a chair and began to applaud and whistle. Everyone else just stared at him.

"So, how did Queen C change?" Xander questioned, after allowing the info to sink in, even though he still didn't believe it. _I still think they are robot clones._ Cordelia looked at Angel, and shrugged.

"In the future, Cordelia is my seer," Angel finally answered.

"Seer?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, she gets visions from this thing called the Power that be. They send her images of people in trouble. She helps me on my path to redemption, where one day I will shanshu," Angel explained.

"Shanshu?" this time Giles asked, obviously intrigued.

"Yes, when he becomes sushi," Spike explained. Cordy hit him.

"When he becomes human," Cordelia clarified.

"So, getting visions. That doesn't seem too hard," Buffy said snidely.

"No, actually it's the opposite. For three years the visions were extremely painful. It looked like a seizure every time, she not only saw the pain, but felt it too. She was dying, until she fixed it," Angel defended, gently squeezing Cordelia's hand.

"How did you fix it?" Willow asked. _They've been through so much._

"Well…um, that isn't important," Cordelia stammered.

"What happened, did you discover Motrin," Buffy joked, laughing along with Xander.

"Man, Slayer. You move on too. You're dating this stupid guy name Riley. He's a military dude. He's always like 'I'll call for back up.'" Spike mimicked saluting. "Man, can you say annoying."

"I have a boyfriend?" Buffy said in wonder. Cordelia smiled at the fact that Buffy was really surprised. (A/N I am surprised)

"Yeah, the future is great. Everyone's happy!" Cordelia assured.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Connor yawned and pulled on his dad's duster. Angel picked him up.

"What about me?" Xander asked. _Maybe the future won't be too bad._

"Oh, you have a boyfriend too. He's cute, perfect for you. He has sandy brown hair. He of course is your age, and man oh man do you love and adore him," Spike gushed. _How did he manage to say that with a straight face? _Angel and Cordelia both thought, Connor thought Spike was telling the truth.

"What!?" Xander yelled.

"Yep, well I'm tired. We should be getting home. We'll see ya'll tomorrow," Spike said.

"What!" Xander repeated. A bright red light flashed, momentarily blinding them all. Everyone covered their eyes, while Angel put a protective arm in front of his family. Buffy grabbed a stake. After the light disappeared, a human figure stood on the chair looking around.

"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted.

A/N sorry as a reader I hate cliffhangers, but as a writer I couldn't resist. Continue to read and review, the more reviews the faster the next chapter will come up.


	10. Author's boring Note

A/N sorry guys for the wait, i'll try and finish the story this weekend. i broke my ankle, so i haven't really gotten around to typing the story up, but i got it written down. i'll try and update this weekend


	11. Home

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

A/N I'm so sorry for the wait. My ankle has just been annoying the hell out of me. Only one more chapter after this and then the story is done. Hope you like the story!

"Oh, know! I'm in hell!" a brunette woman muttered, jumping down from the chair. Connor ran over to the mysterious women and hugged her. She bent down to pick him up. Cordy was the next to run over and grab her friend. Angel and Spike walked over at a slower pace but were just as happy to see their friend from the future. "Aunty Faith!" Connor whispered. The family, busy with their reunion, was oblivious to their confused audience.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Buffy shouted, unable to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I'm your mother," the women whispered. Buffy gasped and took a step back, her eyes widening.

"Really?" Xander asked.

"No! Damn I forgot how stupid you guys were. My name's Faith," the women said as her family stood around her.

"Are you from the future too?" Xander asked.

"No, I'm from the McDonalds down the street," she replied dryly. Spike laughed and held onto her.

"Oh, how I've missed your sarcasm," Spike said.

"What are you doing here, Faith, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you," Cordy asked.

"Well, after research done by all of us, well I fell asleep, but anyway we found out that the ring, Wes had noticed early, was the annus temple.."

"Temporis Annulus," Giles corrected. Faith glared at him.

"I mean Temporis Annulus," Faith said, mocking an English accent. "Brought you to the past, and that to get back you needed an ingredient, that had only been discovered last year. So he sent me to you guys bearing this wonderful gift. I wouldn't have volunteered if I knew you were in Sunnyhell," Faith said in distaste.

"I'm guessing you have the Optitomum, since that was the only ingredient I couldn't find anywhere else," Giles assumed.

"It's brown, and smelly. That's all I know," Faith said handing the ingredient over to him.

"So you're their friend from the future," Willow asked meekly.

"Yep, Will," Faith answered.

"How do you know my name?" Willow asked.

"I know all you, all though I wish I didn't know bitchy Buffy and dorky Xander over there. I come during your senior year. I'm a slayer," Faith explained.

"So you're like me," Buffy stated.

"Does she look like she bathes in the toilet? She aint' nothing like you," Spike assured.

"The potion will be ready tomorrow, I suggest you all go home, it has been a long day," Giles suggested rubbing his head. Faith and Spike saluted him and began to walk to the door.

"Wait, am I really gay?" Xander asked. Faith tossed Spike a curious look, and smiled.

"The gayest!" Spike said, linking his arm with Faith's and strolling out the doors, with Angel, Cordy, and Connor behind them.

As soon as they got to the car they cracked up, laughing so hard people on the streets turned and passed curious glances over them.

"I can't believe you told him that he's gay," Faith shouted, bursting with laughter.

"I still can't believe that he's not gay. But I have my doubts," Spike said.

"Oh, did you see his face," Angel laughed as they got into the car and drove off. Angel turned to Connor, who was in the back seat between Faith and Spike. "Hey son, we're going home soon," Angel assured the tired boy. Connor's face lit up instantly thinking of home.

"Yay! I miss Uncle Wesley and Gunn, and Aunt Fred. I don't like it here, it smells funny," Connor said, grimacing.

"I think that was Buffy," Faith joked.

"What do you think they are all thinking about now?" Cordy asked.

"Giles-ring, Willow-boyfriend, Buffy-boyfriend and Angel, Xander-boyfriend," Spike listed with a mischievous grin.

They walked into the house and got ready for bed. Faith took the bedroom next to Spike. The house was silent, as everyone was too involved in their own thoughts. Angel laid in the bed with Cordelia, Connor in the between them. _I need to find a way to propose to Cordelia. What am I going to say? What am I going to wear? I guess I can't get Cordy to dress me for this event. I already have a ring at least. Crap, I love her so much; this shouldn't be so damn hard. I just have to plan the thing out. How bad would it look if I read off a script while proposing?_

Cordelia shifted slightly in the bed, unable to shake the wandering thoughts from her head. _I can't believe Angel said all that stuff. He's so sweet, and hot! Connor and Angel are the two most important things in my life. I would be lost without them. In Sunnydale, I would have never thought I would be a half-demon seer, with a son and a vampire as a boyfriend, and have a family I can depend on. I can't wait to get out of this hell and back to my LA. Although, I would love to play more pranks on the blonde bimbo._

Connor snuggled into the bed. _That blonde lady is really weird, and I did wonder where that bad smell was coming from. I knew that dork…um, what was his name? Bander? Well anyways, I knew he turned gay. He looks like he's gay, and stupid. Wow I can't wait to get home. This town is scary, and the vampires are creepy. I want to learn how to fight, so I can protect mommy. I'll ask uncle Spike to teach me. Man, oh man do I miss tacos!_

Faith stared up at the ceiling, not believing she was back here in Sunnydale. _Man, I feel bad for them. Stuck here with Buffy. I see Spike has tormented Xander nicely. I still think he's gay. I mean he did like Buffy, you can't get manlier than that…time jumping is tiring. _Faith drifted off into a deep sleep, fearing nightmares of Sunnnydale to come. "No, Buffy! Don't sit on me!" She shouted in her sleep.

Spike tossed and turned in his bed. _I can't believe that's the Scooby gang who out smarted me every time. They are sooo dumb, and whiney. Red and Giles must be the brain and Buffy must be the butt! Ha, ha, I'm priceless. I guess I have changed from the evil, scary, rugged handsome vampire I used to be. Although I still am handsome, I think. It sucks not having a reflection. Anyway I'm not evil anymore, I care about people, and that is so weird. I would give my life for my family. Okay, that was really sappy. I think Connor is learning to be like me. That's good, right? I mean his dad broods, well less now, but still, and his mom shops. Gunn fights, and plays video games, Wesley researches, and Fred researches, eats tacos, and sings stupid songs…I've got a lovely bunch coconuts, deedly-dee, all lined up in a row. Damn't that girl needs to listen to rock or something. Okay, maybe I am tired. I think I'm going too-_yawn. Silence….._got ya, you thought I fell asleep. Oh great I am trying to fool my self. I have gone completely insane. Damn!_

The next morning they went to the library, again, to see if Giles had came up with all the ingredients he needed. When they arrived, they saw Willow, but no Buffy, and Xander, Spike slapped Connor's hand in joy. In return, Cordy smacked his head. "Ow! What, luv?" Spike asked innocently. Faith snorted, as Cordy just gave Spike an evil glare.

Giles came out of his office with his face stuff in his book as usual. When he saw them he walked over to the table. "Oh, good, you all are here. I have all but one ingredient, which I believe Buffy is getting,"

Angel and Cordelia were holding hands, Connor in front of their legs. "So, what mumbo, jumbo do we need to get out of here?" Cordy asked, playing with Angel's fingers.

"Well…" Giles started, interrupted by Spike's and Faith's snoring, "anyway, you each will drink a potion, which I have concocted, and then touch the bearer of the ring, which is Connor. After that, you will all say a spell, and will go back to your time. Time will continue here as if you never came," Giles explained. Spike snorted, and opened his eyes as if he had been awakened.

"So, I'll be still Queen C, Angel-broody, and Spike-evil," Cordy clarified.

"Yes, I do believe so," Giles said, polishing his glasses.

"So, Will," Cordy said as she turned to the quite red-head, "anymore questions about the future?"

"Yeah, is Xander really gay?" Willow asked. _I always knew he was a little iffy, but gay?_

They all began laughing. "No, willow. Xander isn't gay..." Cordelia explained over Spike's "Yes, he's as gay as gay can be,"

"Actually, he's dating an ex-demon," Faith said.

"What! An ex-demon, weird," Willow said, pondering the future.

"Yeah, no weirder than a vampire and a half-demon seer raising a child," Spike muttered.

"Willow, you do want to know more about your life, right?" Cordy asked, and began the story of Willow's life off the red-head's nod. "Well, you become a witch, and fall in love with a lead-guitarist, who is cute, nice, and shy. Then he gets bitten by a werewolf, so…you guys keep dating, but he has to be locked in a cage every full moon…"

"Kinky!" Faith commented.

"Anyway, you guys are really happy!" Cordy assured, cheerfully. Willow was shocked. _A boyfriend that's a werewolf, well I am a witch. Man, I guess being near supernatural stuff rubs off on you. It's like a disease. Maybe it will be called the Buffy disease._

"I'm happy?" Willow asked in a whisper.

"Very," Cordelia replied with her 1000 watt smile. Buffy and Xander stumbled through the doors.

"We got it!" Xander grumbled as Spike stood smirking at him. "Am I really gay?" Xander asked, as Spike rumbled with laughter.

"No, Xander you have a girlfriend. She's a demon," Angel said, loving the scared look on the dork's face.

"What! I almost prefer the gay thing," Xander said. He looked around at everyone's faces. "I said almost!" Cordelia slapped Angel's chest.

"She's an ex-demon. Completely normal, well for the most part. She tends to over share." Cordelia explained. Relief fell over the boy.

"Done with the potion, it will taste very bad," Giles said handing them the potion.

"Just like Faith's cooking," Spike chided. Faith kicked him, and he began to hop around in pain. "Baby!" Faith shouted, as he pouted. Giles instructed them to all place a hand on Connor, and then drink the potion. After that he told them to say "Volo ire domum"

"Well, it's been…interesting," Cordy said, grimacing from the taste of the potion. She held onto Connor tightly. Angel and Connor both said a quick "Bye" and drank the potion. Both wanted to get home. They both had big plans. Angel, with the proposal, and Connor with the feast he planned on having.

"You'll guy's will meet me later, try not to be intimated by my beauty, smarts, or charms. Buffy, I know I'm attractive, but don't flirt with me so much, I don't swing that way." Faith said, taking a swig of the vile tasting potion. "It does taste like my cooking."

"I hate long good byes. I'm so sorry for leaving, I know I will be missed. I will always be with you. Buffy…I don't really like you, and you smell, and you are a bottle blonde. Oh, and sometimes plastic surgery is the best thing to do. Red, you were cool, and your boyfriend is hilarious. Giles you are boring, and Xander…" Spike wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek, "I...I...I hate you. You really suck! Bye all," Spike ran to his family, sobbing. He momentarily stopped to drink the potion. "Bloody awful, Giles don't ever become a cook," Spike muttered. They all said "Volo ire domum".

Red light began to fill the room as everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light. Wind swirled around the family, as they clutched tightly on to each other. Then as the light disappeared, the past changed back to normal. Everyone was resting in their beds, preparing for what the next few years would bring.

A/N Please review. One chapter left


	12. Happily Ever After?

Title: Back to School

Author: Bamboxler

A/N: Thanks for being patient. Last Chapter!

A flash of light and then they were in the Hyperion hotel. "Yay!" Cordelia screeched as she twirled Connor in the air. Fred, Wesley and Gunn ran into the room panicked. When they saw who the intruders were they calmed a few degrees.

"Where the… bell have you been?" Gunn yelled. _Nice save, no hell in front of Connor. Ironic since his dad has been there._

"It was so cool. We got sucked into the past," Connor exclaimed.

"Cool for you. I'd rather be in a lot of different places before going back to Sunnyhell with Buffy and the Scrappy's," Faith noted, sitting on the couch. Cordelia threw her a quick glare.

"Faith, language!" Cordy warned.

"Sorry, I meant to say with Bitchy," Faith teased. Cordy, too tired to scold, just snorted.

"You got sent to Sunnydale!" All three of the clueless members of the gang exclaimed.

"This is going to be a long night. Wait how much time has past?" Cordy asked. Angel looked at the clock.

"Only two hours, we were so worried," Fred said.

"We should go to the living room to talk," Angel suggested. They all went down to the living room. Cordy and Angel were in the love seat with Connor on Cordy's lap. Angel had his arm protectively around Cordy and Connor. Spike slouched down in his chair. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn all sat down on the opposite couch. Before they started talking, Angel reached over and grabbed Connor's ring off. He left quickly to put it in a safe box.

"So, we went into the past because of the ring. And, um…we ended up in our past bodies, during parent's day," Cordy started.

"Oh my, you told me about that. Didn't Spike break in and…" Wesley was interrupted.

"Yeah, well can we finish before we go into yet another lively debate about Spike's stupidity," Cordy remarked smiling. "Okay, so we ended up on parents' day separately. Then after we all got to the library to get some help from the Scooby gang."

"Can you say hell," Spike remarked.

"Hell!" Connor screamed. Angel smacked spike, while Cordy scolded Connor.

"Connor beat up Xander," Spike interjected. Gunn roared with laughter, as Fred burst into a giggle fit of her own.

"Yeah, anyway, we went through our story, some vamps attacked, killed them, they went home," Cordelia finished quickly.

"Cordy, you forgot the best part. See, this magnificent woman appeared in a bright light and graced all with her presence," Faith said.

"Wait a women came, I thought it was just you," Spike commented, ducking Faith's hand.

"I can tell you're tired, we'll discuss this in the morning. You should get some sleep," Wesley said, as he and Fred headed upstairs. Gunn left shortly after and Faith went out to patrol, still wired. Spike went up the stairs humming some song in his head. Angel picked up his son and escorted Cordelia to their room. He placed Connor's sleeping form into his bed. Cordelia went to change, as Angel took off his shirt and crawled into the bed.

When Cordelia came out she climbed next to her very hot boyfriend and leaned against him, placing her head on his chest. He pulled her closer to his body. He would never let her go. He listened to her heart beat and then relaxed as she fell asleep. His thoughts drifted to proposing. He started reciting the speech in his head, but quickly fell to sleep.

The next day went by slow for Cordelia. Angel was off somewhere. Fred kept looking at her weirdly, and if she wasn't so sure Fred loved Wesley, she may have thought Fred was flirting with her. Wesley was avoiding her completely and Spike had taken Connor out. When the clock had finally reached seven she couldn't have been happier. Wesley and Fred went to their rooms, Gunn left to go home, and Spike still had Connor out. _Why is everyone gone? _She found a note on the counter.

Dear Cordy,

Come up stairs,

-Angel

"Okay," Cordy whispered, freaking out about the way everyone was acting. She walked up the stairs to se the hall dimly lit. She cautiously opened the door. When she peaked in she saw thousands of rose petals on the floor and many candles lit. "What, Angel?" She questioned. He popped up from behind the door. He was wearing a red silk shirt and black pants. Cordy couldn't remember the last time he had looked so sexy.

"Angel?" She repeated. Angel walked in front of her, kissing her sweetly on her lips.

"Cordelia…." _Uh oh, he never uses my full name. _"When I first came to Sunnydale I never thought I would end up in love with you. I, um, I would have never believed I would have a son, and a family that I would love so much, but most of all I would never have believed that I would actually want to live," Angel paused. "I love you, Connor and our family. I never thought I would ever love something so much, I didn't think it existed. When I first became a dad I was afraid. Me, a vampire afraid of a baby. I was afraid I would fail him as a father, but also I realized I couldn't give him the motherly love. When I look at him I'm so proud. I turned out to be an okay father, but more importantly I found him an amazing mother. We made him; you made hi the loving boy he is. He is as much mine as yours," Angel paused to wipe away a few stray tears from her cheek.

"Cordelia you always say how much I have helped you change, but your wrong. You changed me, you made me, and you made Connor. Hell, you even made Faith, Fred and Spike," Cordy sniffled a laugh. "Fred may babble but she was right. You are the heart of our family. You showed me things a vampire and even most guys never experience. You showed me life, love and family. You made me want to keep on living. And for that reason, is why I am still here today. You are my world. If the curse wasn't gone I would have reached perfect happiness just by kissing you. If you let me, I will try and spend the rest of my life, well unlife, to try and make you feel at least one tenth of the happiness you have given me," Angel bent down on one knee and pulled out a black box.

"Cordelia Chase, my seer, the mother of my child, my best friend, my hero, my love, will you marry me?" Angel asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Cordelia looked up as if she was considering it. Angel felt his heart drop until she smiled.

"I'm kidding; of course I will marry you. I love you," She professed while he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Angel how could I not want to after a speech like that and this ring. Wow, even if I didn't know you I would marry you for this ring." She felt him pull her chin down. Next thing she knows they are kissing passionately. She whispered "I love you" in his ear."

He mouthed "me too" back. He pulls slightly away. "I promised to tell the others." Angel led her down the stairs. When they got halfway down, she saw all of them looking expectantly back up to her. The ex-watcher, ex-pylean slave, ex-gang member, ex-slayer, vampire and her son, her family. She held out her finger and ran towards them squealing. Fred, Faith and her jumped up and down together. Angel walked down the stairs. He shook Gunn and Wesley hands. He hugged Spike and snorted when Spike whispered in his ear, "Dude, did she just flick us off?" Angel picked up Connor and hugged him. He looked over and saw Cordy hugging the rest of them, but hurried back to the other girls as they gushed about the ring and the wedding.

Angel handed Connor to Cordy. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Mommy, are you and daddy getting married?" Connor asked. He smiled as she whispered yes. Angel came up behind her and hugged her.

"We're going to be a family," Angel said. Looking around he added "All of us." Fred walked towards them.

"We get to plan a wedding!" She shrieked. Cordy laughed.

"As long as it isn't in a church or in the sunlight," they all laughed. Fred and Faith pulled Cordy and unfortunately for him, Connor, into the next room to discuss the wedding.

"Poof, you take care of them or else I'll have to beat your ass again," Spike said.

"You never could take me," Angel replied. "I wouldn't ever hurt them."

"So who is up for some Vice City?" Gunn said. Spike and Angel were already on the couch. Spike had the controller in his hands. "Stupid vampire speed," Gunn mumbled as he sat down.

"What a perfect day, nothing could ruin it!" Wesley exclaimed. All three heads shot to him. A knock followed at the door, followed by a few people shuffling in.

"Hey guys!" the familiar voice greeted.

"Buffy!" Wesley exclaimed. Spike growled with Angel as the girls came in the room to see the commotion.

"I'll hold him while you punch him," Spike said getting up to run after Wesley. Wesley turned ghostly pale and began to run. "I'll show you, Nancy boy!"

"Oh no!" Cordy groaned. She looked around at everyone's disappointed faces. Faith had her eyes closed with her hands on her ear. "What are you doing?"

"See no Buffy, hear no Buffy. If I ignore her maybe she'll go away," Faith exclaimed, determined. "No one move!" The Fang gang shrugged and decided to test her theory out, so they all stood completely still. Buffy looked around confused.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Buffy asked.

A/N That's all. Sorry if the last chapter was bad. I'm not too good with the mushy stuff. I hope you'll enjoyed it. thanks to my reviewers: snarryvader81, YOUPIN, trinity17c, SometimesLola, Louvil, angelinvestigationsfan, leoandpiperluva, Miko Dono, Kattz Sync. I wish you a farewell with buffy bashing in mind.


End file.
